


[Fanmix] Civil Disobedience (Stiles/Isaac)

by alphadine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanmix, M/M, maybe a little Isaac centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadine/pseuds/alphadine





	[Fanmix] Civil Disobedience (Stiles/Isaac)

  
..

 

 

 

 

###  **Civil Disobedience - Tracklist**

 

 

Hey Boy - Sebastian

_"you were born on the very day when grey became a colour"_

 

 Clouds - Newton Faulkner

_"We only see_  
What we read on the covers  
We only bleed  
If we're not seen by another" 

 

Come with me - The Hundreds In The Hands

_"come with me baby, don't make me go out all alone"_

 

Sailboats - Brooke Fraser

_"You set my limbs locked hard afloat_  
Lifted my lonesome sails  
The tide is out, the moon is high  
We're sailing" 

 

Heavy Cross - Gossip

_"We can play it safe_  
Or play it cool  
Follow the leader  
Or make up all the rules" 

 

Out Of My Head - Grounds for Divorce

_"i need a little more wrong and a lot less right"_

 

Drunk - Ed Sheeran

_"I wanna hold your heart in both hands  
I'll watch it fizzle at the bottom of a Coke can"    _

 

Skinny Love - Birdy

_"Come on skinny love, just last the year  
Pour a little salt, we were never here"_

 

 

Streaming @ [_**8tracks.com**_](http://8tracks.com/alphadine/civil-disobedience)  
.rar file incl. cover art @ [_**MediaFire**_](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?hvdzj3jpuj8akts)


End file.
